


A Different, Yet Welcome Feeling

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Special can’t stop thinking about Sister Eliza...





	A Different, Yet Welcome Feeling

It was dark in his room, the only source of light being the fireplace.

Special sat in the old chair in his quarters, looking at the fire. He turned his head slightly, gazing at the chair next to him, identical to his chair.

His thoughts go to her... Sister Eliza. He wonder if she would ever sit in that chair beside him, enjoying each others company. He could imagine holding her hand while sitting in his chair, looking at her lovingly as she dozed off asleep, ever so peacefully.

He turned around to look behind him.

On his desk sat the two pills she had given him for his “headache”. He wasn’t going to do anything with them unless he was actually experiencing a headache.

He turned back to the fire, the burning gaze staring back at him.

He never stopped thinking of her. Her kindness, the way she treated others with such care, and the way she always greeted everyone with a smile.

His thoughts went beyond that now. He thoughts ran of on how perfect she is, not just on the inside, but of how she was on the outside.

She wasn’t too short or too tall, just to where she could rest her head on his shoulder while his hands are at her waist.

She wasn’t too thick or too thin, just to where she had beautiful curves he would love to run his hand across. Her uniform that all the other Sisters wear showed them quite nicely.

Her skin was as white as snow, yet she didn’t look very sick, but to where he would never let anything ruin it’s perfect hue. He thinks it would feel soft, he would do anything just to feel her.

Her pale blue eyes were that of diamonds. They are so crystal-like, so prepossessing.

Her hair was as black as the a Raven, in the dead of night. Due to her hair always being in a bun, he couldn’t figure out how long it was, but he thinks it would be just to her upper back.

He loved seeing the small strands of hair falling slightly into her face. He wanted nothing more than to tuck it back into her hair, looking into her eyes as he could lean in to kiss her.

Her lips were a natural shade of a light pink. They were full but not too big, just perfect.

Thinking of her this way always gave him a warm feeling, a feeling that burning more than the fire he gazed into. He never felt like this before she came along, it was different, but it wasn’t bad.

No other Sister of Sin made him like this. He liked it.

It made him feel another way as well. One way he, in fact, was familiar with. He dealt with that feeling from time to time through his many years of living.

Some humans wondered if Ghouls ever felt or experienced lust as humans do, whether it be towards another Ghoul or a Sibling of Sin. The answer was simple though.

Special had been around since before the Bubonic Plague. For years as long as that, it would be foolish to think he never indulged in desires such as the one of another in bed.

But they way he felt for Sister Eliza was more than lust, more than a want to take her in any way he felt possible.

He felt longing. A longing for her, her presence, her company, and most of all, her love.

He didn’t want just her body, but her soul as well. He was more than willing to give his body and soul to her in return. He was her to be his, and he wanted to be hers. He wanted to be the last thing she saw at night and the first in the morning. He wanted to hold her into his chest at night, protecting her from the outside. 

Finally deciding of what he wanted, he rose from his chair and headed for the door. He left his quarters in a haste.

He needed to tell her if his pain, the pain that can only be cured by her embrace.


End file.
